


All Over You (Bang Bang)

by amadnesskinks



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Jessie J (Musician), Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadnesskinks/pseuds/amadnesskinks
Summary: While filming the "Bang Bang" music video, Jessie and Nicki proposition Ariana.  Ariana is surprised, but doesn't turn them down.





	All Over You (Bang Bang)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry/not sorry.
> 
> I've been having threesome fic with these ladies knocking around my brain since I saw the "Bang Bang" music video, and when I went to write something else, this happened. I feel super out of practice writing smut.
> 
> Also, I guess I'm doing Kinktober? But super out of order. This would be for the prompt "threesome/moresome." In case that wasn't clear.
> 
> Also, if you're one of the people featured in this fic, I'm so sorry, please just forget this ever happened.

Nicki starts it. Ariana isn’t sure why she’s surprised by it--they’re all playing up the sex appeal for the video, it only makes sense for Nicki to pull her in and slide her hands over Ariana’s ass.

Jessie laughs from behind them, leans in and puts her head on Nicki’s shoulder to watch Ariana’s face, and Ariana can’t help the shiver at their attention. Ariana isn’t stupid, she knows that look in Nicki’s eyes. She just usually sees it on guys.

“She’s pretty,” Nicki says, as if in agreement to some statement Ariana wasn’t there for. “I don’t know, though, she probably wouldn’t be down.”

“I think you could persuade her,” Jessie says as Nicki squeezes Ariana’s ass again. Nicki drags a long nail down Ariana’s thigh as she takes a step back. “You’re very good at getting your way.”

Nicki doesn’t respond, just hums softly enough that Ariana almost can’t hear over the on-set noise during filming. The music isn’t playing, they’re just getting wider shots right now, and the director’s up on the boom. No one else is around them, no one else can hear. Ariana has no idea what to say, though.

“Yes,” Nicki says, turning from where she’s been looking at Jessie like she wants to kiss her and focusing her attention back on Ariana. “We are asking you to have a threesome. It’s cool, though, you don’t have to join us. We just think you’re such a pretty little Barbie doll, it’d be a shame not to ask.”

“Barbie?” Ariana repeats.

Jessie laughs. “Don’t worry, pretty thing. We’ll go easy.”

They’re not left alone until hours later, and Nicki drives them back to the hotel in an inconspicuous rental car. Jessie sits in the back and crowds Ariana up against the door. She has Jessie’s lipstick smeared across her skin, her cheeks flushed and her mouth feeling decidedly well-kissed when they arrive.

Nicki pulls up to the valet and rushes them into the lobby and toward the express elevators. She swipes her key card and they’re rushing up before Ariana has time to reconsider what’s happening. The elevator goes straight to Nicki’s penthouse suite, and Nicki’s already shedding clothes when the doors open. Jessie strides into the living area, confident in her highheels even on the plush carpet. Ariana wonders how long it took her to master that trick, or if she always knew how to balance on two tiny points.

“Into the bedroom, girls,” Nicki orders. “Mama’s getting us some wine, then we’ll get this show started. Actually, start without me, I think I’d like to watch for a while.”

Jessie tows Ariana along in her wake. “I’ll try not to get to anything too interesting,” Jessie promises.

“How--how often do you do this?” Ariana wonders, glancing over her shoulder at Nicki rooting through the minibar.

“Once or twice a year, I suppose,” Jessie shrugs. “She’s fun. And Lord knows I could use some fun in my life.” Jessie finds the bedroom on the first try, and pushes Ariana inside and toward the bed. “You ever eat a girl out before?”

Ariana shakes her head.

“Not hard to learn. Get on the bed on your back, I’ll walk you through it.”

Nicki comes in a few moments later to find Ariana gripping Jessie’s thighs with white knuckles while Jessie rides her face. “Damn, girl, get it,” Nicki encourages. She plops into the poofy chair in the corner and kicks off her shoes, watching with interest.

“Less teeth, darling,” Jessie instructs. Ariana does her best to comply. “Arch your neck a little and use your tongue. That’s it, god.”

Jessie doesn’t take long to get wet, and Nicki hums happily when Jessie grinds down.

“Stick out your tongue, darling,” Jessie orders, and Ariana does, a little unsure. Jessie grinds against her tongue until she comes, then slides off and lays on her side next to Ariana. “Beautiful,” she praises. Ariana smiles, and Jessie leans over and kisses her. Ariana’s mouth feels sticky with Jessie’s slick.

“My turn,” Nicki declares, crawling onto the bed. Ariana’s not sure when she lost her dress, but she’s only wearing her bra and some sort of harness now. “Jessie, you wanna get me some options from the closet?”

“Hmm, in a minute,” Jessie mumbles against Ariana’s shoulder.

“Before you fall asleep, girl,” Nicki teases. “Shouldn’t have let you go first.” Jessie rolls away, grumbling, and Nicki lifts Ariana’s leg and settles between her thighs. She grins wickedly, then buries her face in Ariana’s crotch. “Ain’t even got panties on,” Nicki mumbles, and Ariana feels herself flush. Nicki’s got Ariana right where she wants her, and Ariana’s so, so close when Nicki pulls away. “The pink one,” she says, and Ariana has no idea what’s happening for a second, before Jessie hands Nicki a bright pink dildo.

Ariana laughs. “It figures even your dicks would be pink,” she giggles.

“What other color is there?” Nicki asks, grinning. Her mouth is wet from Ariana’s cunt, and she looks powerful and perfect kneeling over Ariana and Jessie. Jessie curls into Ariana’s side and scrapes careful teeth over her still-clothed shoulder.

“Let’s get pretty thing here out of her clothes,” Jessie suggests. Together they strip off Ariana’s stretched-out sweater and skirt, and Ariana arches into Jessie’s hand when she reaches over and starts to play with Ariana’s breast.

“Ready?” Nicki asks, and Ariana nods, not sure what she’s supposed to be ready for.

Nicki slides the pink dildo inside in one smooth thrust of her hips. Ariana doesn’t even remember when she’d gotten it into the harness. It doesn’t really matter, though, Nicki’s already got her back at the brink of orgasm.

“Hold it for me, Barbie doll,” she orders. “Not yet.” Ariana whines, and tries to get the pressure off her g-spot, but Nicki somehow manages to zero in on it every time she moves. Jessie sucks on Ariana’s shoulder, idly twisting a nipple in her fingers, but her attention is focused on Nicki, not Ariana. Ariana feels like she’s flying. Nicki thrusts, grinds, thrusts again, and--

“Oh--oh fuck!” Ariana gasps. She shudders as her whole body clenches up. It’s the best orgasm she’s had in a while.

“Yeah,” Nicki laughs. “One more, Ari.”

“No!” Ariana shrieks, then “Yes! I--oh!”

“One more,” Jessie whispers. Ariana whines but nods.

Nicki’s already thrusting again, working Ariana’s body with a shocking sort of familiarity for someone who’s really only met her a few times. It’s not long at all until Ariana’s coming again, one arm flinging out to grab Jessie’s arm.

“Me next,” Jessie says, as Ariana comes down from the high.

“Naptime now, fucking you later,” Nicki declares. She slips off the harness and lays down on the opposite side of Ariana from Jessie.

“I--should go?” Ariana tries. She almost makes it to sitting up, but Jessie pulls her back down.

“Naptime,” Nicki says insistently, wrapping a possessive arm around Ariana’s waist. “Then we go again.”

“She’s very serious about naptime,” Jessie says, snuggling into Ariana’s shoulder.


End file.
